madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanadis
Vanadis (戦姫 (ヴァナディース Vanadīsu lit, War MaidenOfficial Anime Subs or War PrincessesLight Novel), is a female warrior whose powers and position is second to the King of Zhcted. Usually considered as Zhcted's living icons and deities, Vanadis often plays as a supreme military officer and nobility to keep the kingdom safe from any enemy threats. They rumored to be so powerful that their powers could even rivaled to the dragons themselves. Overview Vanadises are the prideful female warriors of Zhcted whose duty is to defend their kingdom from possible invasions and threats to defend Zhcted. Each Vanadis has to control one of Zhcted's prominent territories and lead armies under their command. As Zhcted's renowned warlords and politicians, these War-Maidens are worshiped as living deities and their mission are to put Zhcted's priority as foremost. Due to their superior rank and power, Vanadises often received great popularity by Zhcted's citizens and even the ministers, In addition, because of their elemental powers that beyond anyone imagination and comprehension, they are also considered as one man army by most peers of the land. Each Vanadis has her combat ability equal to that of at least worth a thousand men, and usually excel in some area on the battlefield (such as tactics). For that reasons, most of the Vanadises often served as the Vanguard or Commander in any army they joined. Even with their powers and might, they are not invulnerable. Depending on their situation, Vanadises's powers could only used once and almost all of their powers were limited.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5Anime Episode 5 In rare cases, like Sasha who suffered an unknown blood disease from her family line, their powers also proved to be fatal should the Vanadises overusing their powers in most battles. Moreover, even with their higher rank position, the only person who holds complete authority over the Vanadises is the King of Zhcted, whose role is to oversea all the Vanadis and, if necessary, restricting Vanadis from doing anything that harm Zhcted and its interests. As the result, Vanadises may have a right to claimed any territories as long it is not defy against the King himself.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2Politics aside, depending on the Vanadis's specific elemental powers, any mystical enemies such as Dragons and Demon that possessing their certain attributes (such as Double-Head Dragon that actually resists against Liza's electric powers) could poise as the Vanadis' serious threat in battle. Whenever a Vanadis dies or resign from her post, the Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) would disappear until an a successor of a former is chosen to be the new Vanadis; additionally, once the former War-Maidens are no longer possessing their weapons, they would be considered to be an ordinary woman and never possesses any elemental powers at all. Once the new Vanadis has been chosen, the Viralt (Dragonic Weaponry) would appear in front of her and she must report it to the king about her new position at the capital of Silesta. Legends and Myth of the Vanadis According to the lore, these goddess were once as seven princesses from seven different tribes before the arrival of the mysterious knight, who claimed himself as the incarnation of the Black Dragon ''and promised victory to anyone who follows his cause. While most kingdom's nobility ignored the knight, usually ridicule over his boast, the 7 tribes instead submitted to the knight as they believed him as a savior to end the war outbreak. To prove their loyalty to the knight, each tribe elders sent their daughters, who were also trained martial arts and weaponry during their youth, as the knight's concubine harem. The knight then presented each princesses the Viralt (Dragonic Weapon), a sacred weapon rumored to be possessed with the power of the dragons and the materials were even made by them, and promoted his brave concubines as Vanadis, the group of powerful Valkyrie whose role to protect the knight from harm. With the aid of the Vanadis, the knight lead his army to the Great War and emerged victorious over all kingdoms in the continent just as he promised. As the reward of the new army's victory, the knight then established a proud kingdom known as the Kingdom of Zhcted. After the kingdom's establishment the knight, now proclaimed himself as the 1st King of Zhcted, separated his seven territories to his Vanadis and elected the Vanadis as their prime protectors (each Vanadis protect each territory). The 1st King of Zhcted then proclaimed that the only person who Vanadis obey would be the King and the Vanadis would do his rule for him to maintain the long-living prosperity of the Kingdom. Thus, the Vanadis legend is born and it is told from generations to another. List of Vanadis They are total of seven Vanadis around Zhcted. Each Vanadis has their own territory and their role is to defend it from the threats of the invading kingdoms while support the territories. Current Vanadis Former Vanadis Michelia Timeline Trivia *The legendary myth about the Vanadis is based on a goddess with the same name from the Norse Mythology, though there are some sources that say the name is also based on the Slavic and Germanic Folklore in the past European ancient times. **Vanadis is one of the other names for Freyja, Norse goddess of Beauty and Queen of the Valkyries. *Of all the Vanadis, Olga is the sole Vanadis with a child figure and was originally mistaken as a boy (although she was cloaked at the time). *Of all Vanadis, Sasha is the first Vanadis to kill the demon (Torbalan) while the rest manage to wound the Demons. *In one running gag (fan service joke), Tigre will always see a Vanadis naked at least once, or be caught in a compromising position with them; which his accidents often made the Vanadis (even the benevolent Sofy found it ''offensive) misunderstand him as a pervert and livid about him. *Usually the Vanadis Mediator position held only by certain Vanadis (Sofy and Sasha) in order to maintain peace and order among the Vanadis. In Tigre's case,however, being the only non-Zhcted male who became the Vanadis mediator unofficially, he wishes the Vanadis to make up and not causing any bickers between each other. For instance, he once led to a reconciliation between Elen and Liza after their battle against Kazakov that ended their bitter rivalry. **This also due to the Vanadis do not wish to cause Tigre trouble in the future. The feud changes from active to passive as each Vanadis that has a crush on him aims for his affection. * On the current Vanadis generations, none of them have any information or any intelligence regarding to the Demons until the first encounter by Mila after her battle in Ormea Hills while the demons already recognizing every one of Vanadis Viralt despite the owners changed over time. * From the entire story and current Vanadis generations, Roland is the only knight that was able to suppress and cornered two Vanadis at the same time in a battle, effectively making him as the most difficult person to defeat as Elen noted. * Uniquely as Mila mentioned that the Viralt who kept disobeying the king will ended up in disqualification, up until now no Viralt are disqualifying the Vanadis even they put prioritize on Tigre first than King of Zhcted itself. *This numbers of the Vanadis are based on the Seven Deadly Sins (oddly enough, this also includes the Seven Great Virtues as well). Here as follows: *Among Taiwanese fans, there is a meme to make analogies between the Vanadis and household appliances, due to their powers. This also became their alternative nicknames and is still widely used in discussion. The title of the work was sometimes also being rewritten as "Lord Extension Cord and Appliances." **The refereed appliances are the following: Elen - electric fan, Mila - refrigerator, Sofy - light bulb, Sasha - microwaves, Liza - generator, Valentina - projector, Olga - vacuum cleaner. **Tigre was being referred as "extension cord", as he is usually "attached" to multiple Vanadis. However, instead of providing power like an extension cord, Tigre's black bow drains power from the Vanadis. **There is also a word pun in this analogy, as the Chinese ending word for appliances are usually pronounced "ji" (機, means machinery/devices), which has similar pronunciation with the last kanji and Hanzi used to name the Vanadis (姬, means princess/maiden). *Currently Tigre is the only person that was able to command more than one Vanadis effortlessly aside of King Viktor considering his position as a Supreme Commander of Moonlight Knights, a Coalition Army between Brune and Zhcted and the Five Vanadises (Elen, Mila, Sofy, Olga and Liza) are trusting him and willing to take command from him. Reference Vanadis Poll *'New Poll:' Who is your favorite Vanadis? Eleonora Viltaria Ludmira Lourie Sofya Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Elizaveta Fomina Valentina Glinka Estes Olga Tamm Figneria Alshavin *''Old Poll:'' Who is your favorite Vanadis? Ellenora Viltara Ludmira Lurie Sophia Obertas Alexandra Alshavin Elizavetta Fomina Valentina Glinka Estes Olga Tamm Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Category:Terminology